role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mechani-Kong
Mechani-Kong (メカニコング Mekanikongu) is a mecha and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mechani-Kong is a pure machine that acts on instinct and does what he is programmed to do; fight kaiju, defend and find Element X. His personality is still developing but he is seen to be a ruthless, brutish warrior mecha. History Backstory Mechani-Kong was both designed and built by the international criminal, Dr. Who, to mine the radioactive Element X from the Arctic underground, but the robotic ape failed his creator, the radiation of Element X damaging his controls. However, Dr. Who came up with another plan to abduct the real King Kong and using Mechani-Kong, hypnotize Kong to mine Element X instead. However, the combination of Kong’s mind and the cries of Nurse Susan Watson, who Kong had a liking for, were able to overcome the hypnotism and Kong escaped to Tokyo, with both Mechani-Kong and Dr. Who in hot pursuit. In Tokyo, King Kong and Mechani-Kong battled up the side of Tokyo Tower, both monsters getting their shots in on one another. In the end, an attack back on Dr. Who's ship crippled Mechani-Kong's controls and turned the tide of battle in Kong's favor. The crippled Mechani-Kong then fell from the tower, crashing into the street below and shattering into several pieces. Debut: Battle of the Bering Sea Later on at some unknown point, Mechani-Kong was rebuilt and then appeared at the Bering Sea to mine for some Element X. Mechani-Kong did not find any Element X, but did find some other kaiju in the area instead. He threw some grenades at Neo Gigan and Neo Megalon; gaining their attention. Mechani-Kong scanned Neo Gigan and Neo Megalon, getting into combat position. Neo Gigan ran and stabbed Mechani-Kong before he has the chance to ready himself; Mechani-Kong roared and flashed his Hypnotic Light against Neo Gigan. Mechani-Kong shrieked and threw two grenades from his belt at Neo Gigan, creating some blasts. Mechani-Kong then charged at Neo Gigan, to which Neo Gigan jumped over Mechani-Kong, cutting at through near the top of its head with her chainsaw. Mechani-Kong was hit by the chainsaw, dropping the grenade and staggered back. Neo Gigan slashed Mechani-Kong again, sending sparks flying out from Mechani-Kong's neck, then punches at Neo Gigan's stomach at full force, sending her down to the ground. Neo Gigan then shot a spike at Mechani-Kong's face, dealing with him for a while. Following Oil Drinker's and Gigass's defeat, Mechani-Kong then appeared and then picked up both Oil Drinker and Gigass and bashed them together, then throwing both of them away into the background, defeating them both. Mechani-Kong then turned to both Neo Gigan and Neo Megalon, glaring at them both. Mechani-Kong stomped on the ground hard, then blasting both High Eye Beams against the two. Neo Gigan ran towards Mechani-Kong in a curve, rather than in a straight line as to avoid the beam, Neo Megalon then flew up. Mechani-Kong pounded his chest and threw a barrage of grenades from belt at them, to which Neo Megalon shot some Napalm Bombs at the same time as the grenades, causing an explosive counterattack. Mechani-Kong then charged forwards and tackled with Neo Gigan. Neo Gigan was then throw onto the ground and weakened by some mysterious being, given Mechani-Kong the change to striker her---however before he could, Neo Megalon then blasted his lightning horn at Mechani-Kong as he leaped in the air, shooting him down and seding Mechani-Kong crash-landing down below in the Bering Sea waters, finally defeating him. Sapporo Mayhem: Godzilla 1974 vs. Mechani-Kong Mechani-Kong reappeared in the RP to wreak havoc and then to do combat with MekaGoji. After a very lengthy duel, Mechani-Kong inflicted some damage against MekaGoji, however MekaGoji did some major damage to him by using his Atomic Breath over and over against Mechani-Kong, forcing Mechani-Kong to retreat for the time being. Weapons * '''Hypnotic Light: '''Mechani-Kong can hypnotize monsters he attacks or that attack him by sending stunning flashes with the special light on his head. * '''Super Strength: '''Mechani-Kong is able to pick up and throw things that are three to four times heavier than his own body weight. * '''Belt Grenades: '''Mechani-Kong has a wide variety of special grenades around his waste such as grenades that cause smoke to appear on the battlefield, or that cause a bright flash that temporarily blind his opponents. * '''High Eye Beams: '''Mechani-Kong can fire eye beams that can prove to be a great nuisance to his enemies before he attacks them with his brute strength. At full power however they are capable of dealing with damage and can create explosions. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Mechani-Kong can jump up to very high lengths; capable of jumping so high he appears to be flying. Trivia * Mechani-Kong was originally used by Lord Vehk and then Oxyonthewolf and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)